


Red Shorts

by tophaehae



Series: Unbothered Couple [2]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tophaehae/pseuds/tophaehae
Summary: One-shot on how Hyukjae packs for both him and Donghae for overseas concerts and how Donghae ended up wearing the red shorts in Chile.





	Red Shorts

“Hyuk? Are you home?” Donghae shouted while trying to remove his shoes by the door. He had just gotten back from a meeting about his upcoming role in a Thai drama. As much as he’s thankful for the opportunity to be able to act again, he’s also very much aware of how long he’ll be away from home—both Korea and Hyukjae. 

“In the closet, packing!” Hyukjae shouts back. 

After grabbing a water bottle from the fridge, he heads to the direction of the walk in closet. Armed with a completely despondent face to gather some sympathy hugs and kisses from Hyukjae, Donghae leans himself against the frame of the door watching as Hyukjae tries to reach the top shelf where he keeps his hats. After successfully grabbing his black hat, Hyukjae stops and stares at his closet and the two suitcases open on the floor. He picks up two black shirts, turns to Donghae and says, “Which one’s better?” 

“You could wear the one on the left for the flight. I'll grab the coats later" Donghae replies as he grabs the other black shirt and folds it to put into the silver suitcase. 

“We're going to Chile, we don't need coats. How was your meeting?” Hyukjae says as he continues to rummage through the closet. Donghae tsks and just knows Hyukjae's gonna freeze his ass off, he forgoes arguing with him for now and sits on the floor folding clothes Hyukjae hands to him. 

“The usual. Spaced out in the middle for a bit then realized I won’t be home for about 4-6 months. I’m gonna be miserable” Donghae pouts. Hyukjae laughs and crouches down to rummage through the drawer containing his and Donghae’s jeans 

“That reminds me, make sure to send over your schedule so I can check which days I can come down.” Hyukjae says completely unbothered holding up a pair of grey sweats that looked absolutely comfortable. He suddenly remembered the twitter thread Donghae so kindly sent him of guys who wear grey sweats that outline their dicks. Donghae had insisted he take one and send it to him asap to which Hyukjae laughed and sent him his grey sock instead. 

Hyukjae is brought back to reality when he hears the other man speak, “Aren’t you going to say you’re gonna be miserable without me also?” Donghae whines. (Hyukjae thinks it should be illegal for adults who are in committed relationships to look adorable while whining but Donghae has always been an exception) 

Hyukjae laughs to look at Donghae. He grabs his face in both his hands, kisses his forehead and says, “I’m gonna be miserable without you” He lets go of Donghae’s head and continues, “But at the moment, I’m busy packing for myself and my boyfriend who never learned how to pack." 

"You told me you loved packing for both of us" 

"and I do, but we all know the reason why I pack for both of us because you refuse to wear your own clothes. Anyway, I know, I’ll be flying down at least twice every month. Donghae-yah, the beauty of our line of work is that we fly so often, the miles I've earned will cover all my trips down to Thailand. And even if they didn't, I would've paid a million dollars to go and see you" Hyukjae says, smiling. He kisses Donghae to reassure him and proceeds with his packing. 

_how did i get so lucky?_ Donghae thinks to himself. And just as he was about to wax poetic and cry, Hyukjae kicks his shin to get his attention.

“Should I pack this?” Hyukjae says lifting a pair of red shorts. In that moment, Donghae gets completely swept up in his emotions that he gets up pushes Hyukjae to the floor to kiss him with a purpose. 

Things get heated up pretty quickly and the task at hand gets completely forgotten. After giving Hyukjae some really good head (and getting some in return) Donghae cuddles up to Hyukjae and says “You think we could get those matching elephant pants while we're there?" 

Hyukjae laughs, and gets up to grab a fresh set of clothes for both him and kicks Donghae out of the closet so he can focus on packing. 

As Donghae laughs and moves to the kitchen he shouts for Hyukjae to pack the red shorts and then he thinks, _yeah, i’m extremely lucky to have him._


End file.
